Five Night's At Baby's Sneak Peek Only
by xXKittyPawsXx
Summary: Plot: Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie have been turned into babies by the Marionette and need to find a way to reverse this or there's no telling what will happen, but Caitlin and Chica and the others have to pitch in to take care of the babies will they reverse the curse or be stuck as infants until they grow up yet again and relive everything they've been through?


Foxy awoke, yawning cutely and rubbing the crust from his eyes. He looked around the cove and sighed heavily; he'd hoped that it was all a dream, but unfortunately for him, it wasn't. He'd hope that Bonnie and Freddy were having a better time than he was. Being the size and age of an infant and battling with an adult and an infantile mental state with his mindset and trying to figure out which one to maintain. For now he was still already at his adult mental state, it wouldn't be long before the infancy would take a toll on his brain. He sighed and looked around the bars of the crib. He suddenly felt an uneasy feeling, if you will. He had to find out what it was, he staggered up to his feet only to fall down back on his rear. He hated to admit it, but the fall kinda hurt. Tears swelled up in his eyes.

The little fox began to whimper but he tried shaking it off. "N-no! No! Foxy...you can't stoop so low from a pirate to a barnacle-brain-baby like this; Twas' jus' a simple fall, ye aren't stabbed, wounded, anything that involves SERIOUS harm to ya! It's just a...a...uh-oh..." The tiny kit looked down at his waste and gasped in horror. He had wet himself, like an actual baby would. This only upset him more, feeling embarrassed, humiliated, and overall emotional, the fox kit let out a long, hysterical wail.

Caitlin, whom been with Mike and Jeremy during the night watch, heard the cries of her kit and immediately hurried to the cove and headed towards Foxy. "Foxy, sweetie, what's wrong? What's got momma's little pirate all worked up like this?" She lifted him up to her eye level and started to rock him back and forth, it wasn't long before she noticed what the kit was so upset about. "Aw, is that it, cutie-pie? You just need a diaper change is all?" She cooed and headed over to a changing table and gently laid him down.

Foxy blushed heavily and sniffed. "La-lassie...yo-you won't be mentionin' this ta anyone else, will ye?" Tears still streaming down his cheeks as the lioness wolf hybrid smiled as she began to untap the white garment wrapped around the kit's waste. "Of course I won't, sweetie." She said softly as she slid a pacifier in his mouth and began to remove the used diaper and replace it with the new one. Humming a familiar tune the baby fox once heard before, but either in his memories or in his dreams while he slept. Once she was finally finished, she smiled. "There we go cutie, all cleaned up." She smiled as she picked up the fox and cradled him in her arms. "You're really cute like this, ya know?" She giggled.

Foxy blushed twice as heavily. "I-I'm sorry lass...I...I don't know what's gotten inta-"

"Foxy" she interrupted. "We've been through this before. Babies cry and it's quit alright for a baby to cry."

Foxy crossed his arms. "I'm not a baby! I be a pirate!"

Caitlin smiled and held Foxy close. "Yes you are, sweetie, you're a big, strong, brave pirate." She cooed.

Foxy sighed and murmured underneath his breathe. "I'm still not a baby...even though I be lookin' like one..."

**This is only a sneak preview of the story, and it was also inspired by KudleyFan93's FNAF: Baby Boom. I'll post it on both accounts on here and on my DA account. I've thought about it for a while and thinking since she didn't have DA anymore, I figured maybe posting the story right here and letting her read it, it's the least I could do for her for her story giving me insperation for this. =3**

**Plot: Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie have been turned into babies by the Marionette and need to find a way to reverse this or there's no telling what will happen, but Caitlin and Chica and the others have to pitch in to take care of the babies (along with being possibly turned into babies by Mari), will they reverse the curse or be stuck as infants until they grow up yet again and relive everything they've been through?**

**FNAF-Scott Cawthon**

**Inspired by-KudleyFan93**


End file.
